HALO Scavage
by Mighty1
Summary: In the year 2557, the UNSC were to intercept a Covenant Starship, that led them to their home planet. After something went horribly wrong, the ODST were sent for back up, but since a large nunber of them died, only one ODST soilder is the only one there.
1. Prologue

**During the year 2557, there was a disturbance deep within space. The UNSC Marines Corp were sent to intercept a Covenant Starship, they led them to their homeplanet, and due to no contact of thier base, they were mercifully slaughtered. The UNSC had no choice but to send their elite marines ,the ODST. They have recieved a distress signal, from the UNSC about 3 days later. On that third day, the ODST is now heading to the planet where they shall, search for survivals and continue on with the mission.**

Soaring through space, Romeo is glancing at the stars, as they headed to enemy territory. Buck the head of the ODST walks over to him, to let him know that dropping is about an hour.

"How you holding up bud?",

"No too good...my lungs feel tingly...I don't if I can do this again",

"Then why come back?"

"Look how was I supposed to say no they wanted you back again",

"*Small laughter*...I wanted to retire...but it looks like I'm back at it again",

"Yeah...even the Rookie wanted to retire...*Small laughter*...but of course they rejected his A** to ",

*Big Laughter*.

"Sargent Buck...status report!",

"We're fine Lord Hood...we'll be arriving their in an hour",

"Alright...take it steady...we haven't heard from any Marine there, so take caution",

"We have everyhing under control", Dutch comes up to Buck, and says:

"We took care of this last time...what the H*** could they do to us now!"",

"Then how do explain the marines dead",

"...oh...well..'cuz they didn't fight along side with us!",

"Yea...yeah...sit down solider",

"Anyway what else do you need?",

"I just want you to stay in contact...we don't know what we're dealing so be careful!",

"Roger that!...",

"Lord Hood out!".

Buck takes a sigh, and looks at the Rookie falling asleep again.

"Does he always do this?..",

"Pretty much!" said Mickey coming from his routine exercises,

"...Well we'll be dropping in less then an hour...so wake him up please",

"Well...okay..just want you to know I told you so" he said walking over to the Rookie sleeping,

*SMACK*

*PANT!* *PANT*

"Sorry we had to do this again...but uh...we're getting ready to drop",

"Well Rookie...glad for you to join us...now that your awake, I just hope that you'll help us, just you like you did last time...you did an extroadinary thing...and we appreciate it, but that's in the past...we need you to aid us against the Covenant",Buck said standing in front of Mickey,

"Buck...20 minutes!", yelled Romeo,

"Alright...everybody suit up...arm yourselves...if we're goin' in...we're goin' in hot",

The guys suited up, grabbed their Battle and Assualt rifles, their grenades, but Buck grabbed a magnum and Assault rifile, Romeo got a Sniper rifle, Dutch got a Spartan Laser, and Mickey got a magnum, with a Battle rifle, and the rest of.

Rookie looked at his Battle Rifle thinking about going back out there, and Buck looks at him, and walks over to him,

"You'll be alright...we're in this together...we all will survive...so don't..." he paused as the ship was hit,

*Crash!* *Boom* *BANG*,

"Status report..",

"We're under attack...multpiple Covenant Phantoms heading this way..., we gotta launch those dropships now!",

"Alright everybody!...to the docks!", Rookie headed for the drop pod.

"Alright...we're goin' in out, so everybody stay aware" said Buck as Dutch was the first to drop, then Romeo, then him, then Mickey, then 14 other soliders, then him. As he was dropping he saw the fleet of Covenant Phantoms heading his directions, he saw the drop pods dropping to their ship.

"Uh Sargent...Buck. this is Franky...we're getting a breach...",

"What's goin' on?",

"The covenant...have broken in sir...their braking through our defences!" he said frightened,

"Hold out as long as you can...you must intercept, or retreat!",

"It's too late sir...their braking in the command center!",

" Get outta there...!",

"It's too late!.!.!...AHHH!",

"Franky?...Franky...respond!...D*** it...alright everybidy this is gonna be a hot one...stay calm..we're gonna make it",

*Beap!*,

"Buck...so long brother..",

"Franky?...what's goin' on?.!" he said as their starsgip self-destructed, taking out half of the phantoms.

*HUGE EXPLOSION!*,

"Brace yourself we're goin' in hot!" he said the explosion caused an inpact to the drop pods.

"Buck..I'm heading to another direction...I'm off cose" yelled Buck,

"Deploy your flaps...quickly!",

The Convenant ships, sent out phantoms, to take out the dropships.

"Soilder you have an incoming plasma missile heading your way...Deploy your flaps!",

"...*grunt!*...*Gurnt*!...I can't...it's jammed...it.. won't...*BOOM*", the missile hit, and it flew and smashed right into the Rookie's pod, and then started spinning out of control,

"Rookie?...!..Rookie!...hang in there!", the Rookie's pod began drifting in another position of the planet, but i began descending in the dangerous position, where it could break his neck, and the his oxygen level is dropping.

"Hang in there!...oh no Rookie!..look out!", Buck yelled watching a Covenant battleship warp speeding right under him, ad it collides.

Rookie...NOOO!", and then Buck looked up and saw the nuclear boosters of his ship, were about to explde, and he knew that this is gonna be a nasty drop and...

! (Screen turns white)


	2. Looking down at Them

Story Coming Soon….


End file.
